This application relates to a compressor, wherein piezoelectric elements are actuated to control orbiting movement of the members in the compressor.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor, a first scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. A second scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. The two wraps interfit to define compression chambers. In standard scroll compressors, an electric motor drives a shaft to in turn cause one of the two scroll members to orbit relative to the other. As the two scroll members orbit, the compression chambers between the wraps decrease in size, and an entrapped refrigerant is compressed.
Another type of compressor that is utilized in refrigerant compression applications is a rotary compressor. In a rotary compressor, a housing surrounds a rotor, and a vane contacts the rotor, and moves inwardly and outwardly of the housing. The rotor and the housing are caused to orbit relative to each other, and an entrapped refrigerant is compressed during this orbiting movement.
There has been some effort proposed to provide alternative drives for at least scroll compressors. Thus, in one prior patent, a piezoelectric drive is proposed, which moves a scroll member through a complex back and forth movement to achieve the compression. While piezoelectric drive elements would be beneficial in reducing the size of the compressor, and also reducing the number of drive components, the proposed drive is complex, and impractical.